Harén
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Situado en el futuro del universo de For Good. Kurt se interesa demasiado por Blaine. Rachel solo quisiera que Kurt se considerase hetero y sabe que es imposible, pero soñar no cuesta nada. HummelBerry.


**Título:** Harén  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Kurt Hummel. Rachel Berry. Menciones de Blaine Anderson y Noah Puckerman.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> HummelBerry. Menciones de pasados Finnchel y Klaine. Especulaciones de Plaine.  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1106 palabras**  
>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna. Spoilers futuros de _For Good_, si quieren.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Esta drabble está situado en el futuro del universo de _For Good_. Si han estado siguiendo esa historia, se imaginarán más o menos cuál es el contexto, si no, lo mínimo que deben saber: Kurt y Rachel viven juntos luego de que Kurt rompiera con Blaine por estar enamorado de Rachel. Pasado un cierto tiempo, los lazos de la amistad pueden ser reconstituidos.

* * *

><p>Kurt vuelve sonriendo de despedir a Puck y a Blaine, y Rachel no puede evitar arquear una ceja, curiosa.<p>

- Puck le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras se iban. Si ahí no pasa nada para dentro de dos meses, me como mi última bufanda.

- Te encanta esa bufanda, Kurt.

- Por eso mismo.

Se quedan callados durante unos cuantos minutos, y Rachel sabe que, si fuera por Kurt, la conversación estaría terminada, pero ella realmente no puede con su genio.

- Todavía te importa.- Y no es una pregunta, porque no necesita ser una pregunta.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Kurt no se da vuelta para jugar el ingenuo.

- De Blaine, por supuesto. Todavía te importa.

Kurt voltea y se lleva las manos a las caderas. _Está bien, si Rachel quiere la verdad, va a tener la verdad. _

- Por supuesto que me importa, Rachel. Fue mi novio durante más de dos años. Fue mi mejor amigo desde mucho antes e incluso después. No tendría alma si no me importase.

Rachel se mordisquea el labio inferior.

- No es eso de lo que estoy hablando.

- ¿Y de qué estás hablando, entonces, Rachel? Porque no puedes pedirme que Blaine no me importe. No puedes pedirme que no intente que Blaine tenga toda la felicidad que se merece, y que no solo yo no le pude dar, si no también toda la felicidad que yo le quite. Que Blaine no me importase más no estuvo nunca en el contrato, Rachel. Y de haberlo estado, jamás lo hubiese firmado.

- Te importa _demasiado_.

Kurt entrecierra los ojos y que la tierra se trague a Rachel si no sabeque esa es una señal de peligro.

- ¿_Demasiado_? ¿Cómo mides tus _demasiados_, Rachel? Lo dejé por ti. Era mi primer novio, mi primer todo, mi mejor amigo, le había prometido el mundo y lo dejé por ti. _Lo dejé por ti, Rachel_. ¿Qué más puede importarte?

- Mido mis demasiados con el único parámetro que tengo: mis _propios_ demasiados. A mí no me importa tanto Finn.

- Eso es porque a ti _nunca_ te importó _tanto_ Finn.

Rachel se aleja con una mueca de dolor; esa es una de las desventajas y los riesgos de que Kurt sea su mejor amigo, su amante y su todo: sabe exactamente dónde meter el dedo en la llaga para qué duela, y no duda nunca en hacerlo.

- No hables de lo que no sabes.

- Oh, créeme, sé más de lo que te piensas.

Luego de la sentencia de Kurt, se miran a los ojos durante un par de minutos, midiendo, evaluando. Los dos saben exactamente cuánto poder tienen en las manos, y cuánto daño puede causar ese poder: la clave de su relación siempre ha sido el manejo y el control de daños de ese poder. Kurt opta por el camino seguro: volver al tema principal antes de que los recuerdos del pasado se les salgan a los dos de las manos.

- No tienes derecho a hacerme una escena de celos, Rachel.

- ¿Derecho? Creo que tengo todo el derecho que se me antoje.

- _Pero no es justo_. No es justo que lo hagas. Yo confío en ti. ¿No puedes confiar en mí de la misma manera?

- Creo que yo no te he dado motivos para que desconfíes.

- No me hagas reír, Rachel. Mira lo que era este cuarto hasta hace solo media hora: un harén de hombres adorando el suelo que pisas.

Rachel se rie genuinamente, porque sólo Kurt es capaz de hacer una metáfora como esa.

- ¿_Un harén de hombres_? ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

Kurt cuenta con los dedos.

- Puck, Blaine y yo. Son más de dos, así que eso califica como harén. Y no puedes decirme que alguno de los tres no besa el suelo que pisas. Creo que me he ganado el derecho de no necesitar explicarme a mí mismo; has sido la _debilidad_ de Puck desde la secundaria, y lo sabes, Rachel, y no finjas que no juegas con eso, no conmigo; y pese a todo lo que hemos podido destrozar la vida de Blaine, tiene el corazón demasiado grande como para dejar de adorarte. Así que si yo no me pongo celoso de eso, creo que tú no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada.

Rachel vuelve a reírse, sin poder evitarlo, ignorando el obvio reproche de la última frase de Kurt. _Medir el poder, controlar el dolor.  
><em>  
>- No puedo creer que pienses que tengo un harén, Kurt.<p>

El castaño se encoge de hombros.

- No es como si fuera la gran cosa. Yo podría tener un harén de mujeres si quisiera.

- Si tuvieras interés en ello.- Apunta Rachel, porque es absolutamente cierto. Kurt podría haber chasqueado los dedos en la secundaria y cualquier chica de New Directions- excepto tal vez Santana, quien siempre había dicho que la única persona que podía hacerla querer ser hetero era Blaine- se hubiera tirado a sus pies sin que él tuviera que decirle más que media docena de palabras.

- Si tuviera interés, sí. _Si fuese hetero_.

- Rezo todos los días porque llegue ese día.

- ¿El día en que quiera un harén?

- El día en que seas hetero.

Han pasado los años, y Rachel ya no es la chica ingenua que supo ser algún día. Rachel sabe que el hecho de que Kurt esté con ella, sea su pareja y su amante, no hace que le gusten menos los hombres que cuando tenía diecisiete años. No es algo fácil de comprender, pero Rachel se ha adaptado a la idea desde el principio, porque de otro forma le hubiera resultado mucho más difícil de sobrellevar: ella es la excepción, y no la regla, y si el día de mañana las cosas terminaran entre ellos, sabe que Kurt no volvería a tocar a una mujer en su vida.

En cierta forma, eso es un alivio, porque el saber que está con ella detiene los avances de posibles hombres que lo pretenden, y Kurt es absolutamente inmune al avance de las mujeres.

En cierta forma, es el peor escenario posible, porque Rachel sabe que el verdadero peligro nunca estuvo en las faldas cortas de la mesera que le sirve el café todas las mañanas: el verdadero peligro siempre estuvo, y aún está, en aquellas manos de pianista que Kurt conoce tan bien. Y Rachel adora a Blaine, pero la verdad es que no puede evitar que se le salgan las garras.

- Ni en un millón de años, Rach.

- Lo sé. Por eso es que rezo.

* * *

><p><strong>Creanlo o no, este drabble me ayudó a delimitar todo lo que va a ser el futuro de <em>For Good<em>. **

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
